Perfeitamente humano
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Pós Gaiden do Degel. Sísifo está zangado com Kardia e Sasha, mas não quer que sua relação com a deusa fique mal. Afinal, ela era aquela com quem mais se importava.


_Notas: História escrita para a Semana Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

* * *

**Perfeitamente humano**

* * *

Aqueles eram dias de péssimo humor. Sísifo não ficava daquele jeito gratuitamente; tinha um ótimo motivo para irritar-se. Quase não dormira nos últimos dias devido ao desaparecimento da pequena deusa, junto com Kardia de Escorpião. E agora os dois tinham reaparecido cheios de arranhões e de machucados. Ele tinha de admitir que Kardia conseguira fazer o que parecia impossível: dar confiança a uma criança destinada a lutar numa enorme guerra. Contudo, precisava mesmo devolvê-la toda esfolada?

Além disso, a relação dela com Kardia incomodava-o. Sísifo nunca fora muito com a cara do vizinho. Um sujeito irresponsável, mal educado e doido que nem Kardia não era bem a imagem de um cavaleiro de Athena ideal.

Há um dia, ela tinha passado por sua casa em direção à de Escorpião, e, apesar de ter certeza de que os servos de Kardia cuidariam dela, não podia deixar de pensar que era ruim a deusa Athena ficar tanto tempo fora de seu posto.

Concentrou-se no cenário abaixo, tentando fazer do monótono trabalho uma distração para questões bem mais importantes. Afinal, ficar irritado por Athena passar tanto tempo na casa de Escorpião até soava como um desejo de que ela não se adaptasse àquele lugar, e não era aquilo. Ele só queria que as coisas fluíssem sem ter de passar por nervosismo.

Viu duas figuras saindo da casa abaixo. Era Degel e Sasha, subindo as escadas juntos. Então Degel tinha retornado e ajudado Kardia em sua casa. Por consequência, Sasha ficara livre para voltar ao templo sem preocupações.

"Oi, Sísifo", cumprimentou Degel. "Voltei agora de missão."

"Ah. Bem vindo. Está bem machucado."

"Não foi uma missão fácil."

"Entendo. Bem, fico contente que esteja bem. Fique à vontade para passar pela minha casa. Descanse bastante e trate seus ferimentos."

"Obrigado, Sísifo."

Ele fitou Athena, um tanto nervoso. Seu humor foi transmitido para a deusa, que desviou o olhar, sem jeito. Suspirou e disse:

"Kardia é forte, e o posto de Athena não pode ficar vago."

"Sim", respondeu ela, cabisbaixa. "O Kardia me disse isso também."

Kardia tinha dito? Ele? O irresponsável? Talvez ele não fosse assim tão irresponsável.

"Ele tem razão."

"É... Eu sei."

Sasha passou reto por ele, visivelmente chateada, o que deixou Sísifo com peso na consciência. Ele não tinha prometido que a deixaria feliz e nem podia. Mas isso não queria dizer que não tentaria.

"Athena-sama."

"Hum...?", respondeu Sasha, virando-se.

"Ah... Imagino que a longa espera a tenha cansado. Degel, por favor, avise ao mestre que Athena descansará um pouco em minha casa."

"Pois não, Sísifo. Até mais."

Ela parecia estar à beira das lágrimas. Não podia culpá-la. Ela sabia o quanto ele estava bravo com ela e Kardia. Afinal, Sísifo a levara até lá para protegê-la. Fugir foi como quebrar um importante acordo com seu protetor.

"Por favor, Athena-sama", disse, apontando para o corredor.

"Sim..."

Entraram na sala onde ele costumava estudar. Sísifo retirou os livros da mesa e pediu a um dos servos que trouxesse um lanche para a deusa. Sasha acomodou-se na cadeira. Parecia meio desconfortável. Ele se sentou no lado oposto e observou o rosto triste dela; bem diferente daquele que mostrava para Kardia.

"Ele cuidou bem de você. Eu sei", disse, tomando coragem. "É só que não nos damos bem."

"Por que não?"

"Somos muito diferentes em coisas que nos impossibilitam de ter uma boa relação. Mas não se preocupe, nada disso deve preocupar a senhorita. E uma coisa é certa: nós dois dividimos o mesmo desejo de protegê-la."

Sasha desviou o olhar, ainda chateada. Sísifo não fazia a menor ideia do que ela estaria pensando naquele momento.

"O que a senhorita aprendeu com ele?"

"A... viver... com força."

"É uma boa lição. Acho que um chato como eu não poderia ensiná-la tão bem quanto ele."

"Não é verdade."

"É, sim. Cada pessoa tem suas qualidades e defeitos. Eu não sou perfeito, Athena-sama. Eu sei que às vezes a minha cautela pode atrapalhar muitas coisas. Assim como não deve ser fácil conversar com Kardia por mais de cinco minutos."

Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios dela. Sísifo não sabia o quanto Sasha tinha convivido com Kardia, mas supôs que os dois já tivessem uma ligação bem forte depois de uma viagem como aquela.

"Se houver qualquer coisa sobre a qual queira conversar, minha casa sempre estará aberta, Athena-sama. Eu sei que está fazendo o seu melhor para adaptar-se, sei o quanto é difícil. É uma responsabilidade muito grande, e eu não me vi no direito de mentir quando nos conhecemos."

"Eu sei disso."

"Por favor... perdoe-me."

O sorriso com que ela respondeu era uma tortura. Ele não se via no direito de receber amizade dela. Fora ele quem a arrancara de casa e quem a fizera sofrer. E sua deusa respondia com um sorriso? Desviou o olhar e tentou sorrir. Ele tinha sido bastante inútil desde que chegaram. Kardia já a mudara e a fizera sorrir. Esse era um talento que Sísifo não tinha. Talvez, o que sentisse não era bem raiva; mas inveja e ciúmes. E isso não devia ter espaço no peito de um cavaleiro de Athena. Suspirou e sorriu.

"Nenhum começo é fácil. Quando eu me tornei um cavaleiro de ouro, precisei de muito tempo para me acostumar ao meu novo posto. Sou eu que coordeno o treino dos soldados, desde antes de minha nomeação, e... ter de subir e descer essas escadas o tempo inteiro é muito irritante."

Sasha desta vez riu. Era tão bom vê-la relaxar de verdade. Mas ainda havia um traço de culpa no semblante dela.

"Sísifo... Eu estou te devendo desculpas. Você me trouxe até aqui, tomando tanto cuidado, e eu fugi. Não foi culpa do Kardia, mas minha. E só agora eu vejo como deixei todos preocupados. Eu prometo que não farei mais isso."

"Eu fico aliviado por ouvir isso. Eu não nego, fiquei bravo. Mas, no final, a senhorita acabou se amadurecendo um pouco mais, e isso é muito importante para um líder. Tivemos erros e acertos. Os erros, quando colocam a sua segurança em perigo, me deixam louco de raiva, porque eles me lembram que não posso protegê-la o tempo inteiro. Mas os acertos me deixam contente. São sentimentos opostos, e eu fico meio sem jeito diante deles."

"O cavaleiro de ouro considerado perfeito também fica sem jeito?"

"Eu não seria humano se não ficasse. Athena-sama, ser perfeito sem nenhum esforço não tem valor algum. A beleza de ser humano é ter a possibilidade de errar e de aprender com seus erros; de acertar e de ajudar os outros assim. Na verdade, não somos perfeitos. Nós estamos perfeitos, num dado momento. Mas então nossas imperfeições logo se revelam, lembrando-nos de que nosso esforço de nada adianta se não continuarmos nos esforçando. É que, com o tempo, vamos criando uma imagem de nós mesmos, que, para os outros, parece ser fácil. Mas nunca é, sabe? Até alcançarmos esse ideal, é preciso errar muito. Por isso, nossos erros também são importantes... eu penso assim."

"Então... você me desculpa?"

"Claro que sim. Mas, por favor, não cometa erros que a coloquem em perigo... ou me matará do coração!"

"Sim!"

Um servo trouxe um chá e um bolo para a deusa. Sasha parecia estar com fome, pois não perdeu tempo: logo começou a devorá-lo, com gosto. Na base dos olhos, havia pequenas olheiras. Aparentemente, tinha passado a noite em claro, cuidando de Kardia. Por isso, estava com fome. Como era muito tímida, hesitava em pedir aos outros que lhe trouxessem comida. Normalmente, crianças não tinham medo de vocalizar seus desejos, mas Sasha era diferente. Sísifo esperou paciente até que ela acabasse.

"Sísifo", disse ela, na última garfada. "Podemos conversar mais?"

"Sim... contanto que não nos demoremos demais, senão o mestre ficará preocupado."

"Podia me contar mais de você? Ficando com o Kardia, percebi que não sei nada sobre você. Eu sei que ele tem aquela doença, e que ele precisa da ajuda do Degel para curar a febre no coração dele. Mas você ficou em silêncio na maior parte da viagem. Não sei nada de você. Mas eu sei que... você talvez simplesmente não queira contar..."

Ele sorriu para a timidez dela. Nenhum começo era realmente fácil.

"E se eu contar os sustos que já dei no meu irmão?"

"Não sabia que tinha um irmão também."

"Ah, sim. Ele também foi um cavaleiro de ouro. Quando eu era mais jovem, ele sempre me levava em suas viagens. Por isso peguei gosto por viagens, e o mestre sempre considera isso quando me manda numa missão. Naquela época eu estava bem longe da perfeição..."

Sísifo escolheu uma das histórias de garoto e revelou-a tal como lembrava para a sua deusa. Antes, aquilo seria impensável: sempre que imaginava a deusa Athena, a figura divina e perfeita surgia em sua mente com muita força. Era tão diferente da recatada criança que se contentava com um pedaço de bolo na sua frente e que precisava ser alimentada com calor humano... Pensando bem, ele gostava mais da deusa Athena daquele jeito. Ele, que não conseguia imaginar-se mais devoto, percebia, ao longo daquela conversa, que Sasha ocupava um espaço cada vez maior em seu coração.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
